Creepypasta Villains Wiki:Rules
The Creepypasta Villains Wiki is an archive of evil-doers from internet horror copypasta. As with everything else, we have some rules and regulations that all users must follow. These rules are STRICTLY enforced, so please abide by them. So let us take a look, shall we? General Guidelines Command On this wiki, the administrators and bureaucrats are the leadership. They will be treated with respect and dignity. The leadership has the final say in situations, but they can be contacted if you disagree or want advice on the content. For administrators, the power you hold on this site is a privilege, not a right. Users should be able to come to you with questions and even arguments without harassment or bullying. Even if a user is not being kind and/or respectful, it is your responsibility as a leader to show maturity and keep your cool. Degradation and insulting will never be tolerated, and banning is a LAST RESORT. Mature Content Due to the nature of this wiki, all pages are to be regarded as mature in content and most suitable for ages 18+. Because of this, graphic violence, sexual content, and language will be present and will not be censored. However, images/videos that violate FANDOM's Terms of Service are not allowed, and any depictions of nudity in images or videos will be IMMEDIATELY removed, and the one who uploaded them will be banned. Plagiarism Plagiarism is one of the most frowned upon things on this wiki. If a page is recognized to have been copied from another place on the internet (even other wikis), it will be evaluated by an admin and deleted. The author of the page will receive a warning the first time, a temporary ban the second time, and a permanent ban on the third. This rule obviously does not apply to lyrics sections. IMPORTANT: Some of the pages are copied from those on the Villains Wiki. This wiki has received permission to copy these pages; if you are unsure, contact an admin. Spelling & Grammar PLEASE use correct spelling and grammar on this wiki. This includes punctuation, capitalization, and spacing. Do NOT make a page with poor spelling and/or grammar and leave it to someone else to fix. If a page is noted to have an excess of spelling and/or grammar mistakes, it will be marked for cleanup. If it is not cleaned up within one month, the page will be deleted. Behavior Trolls, Vandals, and Bullies We have a zero-tolerance when it comes to troublemakers, whether it be for humor or for harassment. Suspected trolls, vandals, and bullies will be evaluated, then banned if found guilty. The ban period will depend on the seriousness of the damage, but most likely be permanent. Poor Quality Creators For the purposes of this rule, "poor quality" will be defined as one-line/blank articles, articles in need of rewriting due to an excess of problems, or plagiarism. Quality is important on this wiki, so it is important that, when making a page, as much effort into its presentation and quality is put in as possible. However, if a user continues to make poor quality pages while ignoring rewrite/expansion templates, that user will be issued a warning. After repeated offenses, the user will be banned and labeled as a vandal. Ban Evasion If you are banned, DO NOT create puppet accounts to evade it. Doing so will result in permanent banning for the puppet accounts as well as the original. If you feel you were unjustly banned, please bring it up to the admin responsible either on your own Wall if that option is left to you, or ON their COMMUNITY CENTRAL Wall. DO NOT follow them to another wikia unless specifically instructed to by that admin. Spoilers This wiki does not allow pages on any form of media that has not been officially released yet. While fan songs can come out before the media is released, songs and music from the media itself will not be featured until it officially comes out. Also, all media, regardless of what it is, must have a spoiler template on it if it is less than six (6) months old. After that, the spoiler template must be removed. Even if the page reveals something crucial to the plot, after six months, it is no longer considered a spoiler. Inclusion Criteria Because Creepypasta and internet trends are full of fan-creations and original creations, there is a restriction placed on what characters are allowed for inclusion: #The character must meet the criteria for a villain (see rule 4) #The character must originate from Creepypasta, an internet trend of the horror genre, or ritual spread on the internet #The character must be fictional or fictionalized. NO REAL LIFE PEOPLE ARE PERMITTED, REGARDLESS OF INFAMY OR CRIMINAL ACTIONS. #The character must appear on Know Your Meme OR be sufficiently infamous enough for inclusion. This helps exclude original creations/fan-creations. No New or Recreated Categories We have enough in the ways of categories here, so we do not need more. However, if you would like to propose a category for creation or recreation (such as a franchise), please bring it up with one of the admins before creating one or adding pages to it. In order for a category to be created, there must be at least ten (10) pages that apply first. What Counts as a Villain? Possibly one of the most controversial and disagreed upon factors of fiction is what characters qualify as villainous. Here on the Villain Song Wiki, we firmly believe that both villainy and heroism are subjective to a certain extent, even in fiction. While other wikis like the Villains Wiki and The Evil Wiki are devoted to cataloging evil characters and objects, this wiki has its own criteria. Jerk ≠ Villain Just because a character is a jerk and treats others poorly does not make them a villain. While villains can certainly be jerky, a character must display truly malicious or evil actions or desires to qualify as a villain. Antagonist ≠ Villain An antagonist is just the opposition to the protagonist, and all antagonists are not inherently evil, especially in a case of a villain protagonist. Anti-Hero ≠ Villain Just because a hero does things illegal or even immoral does not make them a villain. In order to qualify, the character must be particularly selfish or brutal in nature, to the point where they are considered more of a grey zone. While anti-heroes can qualify, this is usually not the case. Protagonist ≠ Hero With some protagonists, they are made to be villains. Likewise, some are created to be heroic, but are not considered as such by the audience. These characters can be tricky, as one must balance intention with reception. Generally, if the character has more villainous merit than heroic, they can be considered here, even if they were intended to be portrayed as heroic. If a song or track is put up for a character not considered villainous to you, please do not put deletion templates on it. Notify an admin, and the admins will decide which pages stay and which pages go based or information they receive from users and research. Category:Maintenance Category:Help